Supposed to Be
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: Prowl is sparked by Jazz. How do they cope and manage? Will Prowl accept it for what it is, or worry constantly and nonstop? Will he survive being captured by the Decepticons,or will he and the sparkling offline?Rated T for safety. Mpreg and genderless!
1. Chapter 1 Giving In

Chapter 1 Giving In

Prowl sat at his desk, doing paper work. He would read a report, then do the appropiate paper work to go with the report. It was long past quitting time, but Prowl didn't care. He still had a never ending amount of work to do. He stopped after awile and rubbed his sore wrist. He was getting writers cramp from that stylus.

"Prowler, whatcha doin'?" a smooth voice came from the door.

"What do you want,Jazz?"Prowl asked, not looking up.

"How did ya' know it was me?"Jazz asked.

Prowl looked up. "A few things gave it away. The fact that you are the only mech on base with that tone of voice, speeach pattern, and you are the only one other then Optimus and Ratchet who have the code to my office."

"Okay, okay."Jazz said with a laugh.

"Now, what is it that you want?"Prowl asked."I am very busy."

"Too busy for your bonded?"Jazz asked.

Prowl sighed. He and Jazz had been bonded for awile now. A few earth months to be exact. They had kept their relationship a secret though, hidden from the prying optics of others aboard the Arc. Prowl had wanted to keep their bonding a secret more then Jazz,but in the end it had been the most logical thing to do, acording to Prowl's CPU.

"Depends."Prowl answered.

"On what?"Jazz asked, gaining up on the seated mech.

"On what the bonded wants."Prowl answered.

"How about you?"Jazz asked,leaning over the desk. His face was very close to Prowl's.

"And what do you want me for?"Prowl continued.

"Stop your teasin', Prowler."Jazz said, closing in for a kiss.

"All right."Prowl said,finishing the distance between him and his bonded.

The two meet in a warm,sparkfelt kiss. Prowl broke it a moment after it started though.

"Hold on."Prowl said,standing up.

"What's wrong, Prowler?"Jazz asked.

Prowl typed the lock code into the door."Don't want anyone barging in."

Jazz chuckled. He got off of the desk and went towards Prowl,gently rubbing the doorwings. Prowl let out a soft moan. Jazz chuckled,continuing the gentle strokes. Soon both mechs were on the floor, chests open,sparks revealed. They had lost concept of what they were doing long ago, and were simply doing what felt natural. They two pulsating sparks came closer and closer, nearly touching. Suddenly, with a blinding light, the two sparks met.

"Jazz!"Prowl shouted,being thrown back.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked,slightly worried.

Prowl didn't answer as he lay on his back,panting.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked again."Are ya' all right?"

Prowl said nothing as his optics closed. Jazz chuckled as he realized what happened. An overload. Jazz curled up next to his bondmate and soon fell asleep.

Prowl woke up a few hours later. It was very dark, and he had no idea where he was. Soon he remembered. With a tired groan he sat up. Something on his servo hindered him though. It was warm, hard, and heavy.

"Jazz."Prowl said softly,shaking the mech.

"Hmm?"Jazz asked,still half asleep.

"Jazz,you're on my servo."Prowl said,shaking the other mech a bit harder.

"Just go back ta' sleep."Jazz mumbled.

Prowl gave Jazz a small slap on the shoulder.

"Wha'?"Jazz exclaimed.

"Jazz, we cannot recharge here. If we do so, others may suspect us being together."Prowl said calmly."It is late as it is. We should head to our private quarters for the remainder of the night."

"Whateva ya' say, Prowler."Jazz said with a yawn."I just want ta' sleep. Night."

"Good night,Jazz."Prowl said as he watched the visored mech leave.

Prowl felt very strange as he stood up. Thinking it to just be fatigue from the overload and hard day of work, he left his office. He headed towards his private quarters. He silently snuck throught the dimmly light halls. At last he had reatched his quarters, and unlocked the door. He went inside and relocked the door. He didn't need to turn on the lights,as he knew his room quite well. He fell face first onto the berth, and fell back into recharge


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Out

Chapter 2 Finding Out

Prowl woke up the next morning. He looked at the holoclock in the wall.

"Slag."he muttered.

He had overslept. Badly. He had slept in a total of two earth hours more then he should have. He slowly sat up. That 'funny feeling' from the night before had tunred into a pounding helmache and a rolling tank. He sat on the side of the berth, a hand over his stomach plating.

"Slag."he repeated. "I can't be getting sick. I have too much to do. Prime is counting on me."

Prowl slowly stood up. Movement made both his helm and tank worse. He moaned audibly as he sank back down to the berth. He now had one hand on his stomach plating, the other on his pounding helm. Suddenly, The hand snapped off of his helm and over his mouth as he retched hard.

He lept from the berth and over to the desk. He knelt beside it,where a waste basket sat. Prowl grabbed at it with both hands as he purged, the foul greenish liquid rushing from his tank and splattering all over the bin. He leaned into it more as his tank lurched again. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but the were drowned out by the sound of him purging. He shuttered his optics and moaned as he prepared himself for the next volley. He gagged, the foul tasting and smelling liquid rushing from him again.

"Great."he rasped to himself once he stopped feeling like he was going to die. "Now I'm going to have to see Ratchet.

He slowly staggered to his feet,taking the bin with him. He staggered through the halls,trying not to vomit there, or at least not until he reached the med-bay. He stepped inside the double swinging doors.

"What do you want?" an angry voice shouted from a side room. " I swear, Sideswipe, if you ticked off Sunstreaker again I'll weld both of your afts together!"

Prowl remained silent. Part of the reason was that he didn't want to inturrupt Ratchet while he was yelling, the other reason was that if he opened his mouth he would purge. Ratchet still hadn't come out of his office as there had been no answer.

"Well? Who is it and what do you want?"Ratchet shouted.

Prowl could hold it back no longer. He sank to the floor, vomiting harder then before into his nearly full bin.

"Primus, Prowl, it's you."Ratchet said,coming out of his side office."Why didn't you say something?"

Prowl answered him again by puking into the small trash can he had brought with him. It was close to it's full point.

"Come on, lets get you into the berth."Ratchet said once Prowl had stopped purging his tanks for a moment.

Prowl gave him a weak nod. Ratchet helped him to his pedes and over to the closest berth. He took the bin, now completely full, and disposed of it. He set a large garbage bin next to the berth. He scanned Prowl,all the while asking him questions.

"What seemes to be troubling you?"Ratchet asked.

"My tank."Prowl replied snarkliy.

"Other then that."Ratchet said,rolling his optics.

"My helm. And I overslept."Prowl admitted, rubbing his optics.

"I know about the oversleeping."Ratchet said."First Jazz then Optimus stopped in here to see if you were in here."

Prowl groaned as he heard that. He hated to have a fuss made over him, and he hated to make others worry and he hated to waste their time.

"Don't worry about it."Ratchet said."Hmm...you're not overheating at all."

"That means I don't have a virus."Prowl stated.

"Hey, I'm the medic here."Ratchet said."And it doesn't exactly mean you don't have a virus."

"So I do?"Prowl asked.

"As far as I can tell, no."Ratchet answered."Let me do something."

Ratchet gently pressed on Prowl's stomach plating.

"Stop."Prowl pleaded,but Ratchet continued.

"Does that hurt?"Ratchet asked.

"No,but it makes me want to-"Prowl stopped,throwing a hand over his mouth.

Ratchet stepped out of the way and brought the trash can closer to the berth as Prowl leaned over and retched.

"Not on the floor!"Ratchet ordered.

Prowl quickly thrust his helm inside the bin, gagging and retching hard. More of the foul, green, half-processed energon rushed from him and inside the garbage bin. His doorwings twitched as he strained. Ratchet started to rub his lower back struts in a soothing way, and also to help the rest of the energon come out. Soon,Prowl was simply dry heaving into the bin, nothing left to come up. A few moments later his tank had calmed down,and he took a few deep vents.

"Are you done?"Ratchet asked.

"I-I think so."Prowl answered in a horse voice.

He laid back on the berth weakly. Ratchet scanned him again,this time focusing on his stomach plating. His worried look melted away, and a smile broke across his face.

"Prowl, you son of a gun."Ratchet said in a lightsparked manor."Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone, what?"Prowl asked.

"That you're bonded."Ratchet said.

"B-bonded?"Prowl asked.

"Oh,stop it."Ratchet."Who is it? Jazz,right?"

Prowl nodded.

"You never were fooling anyone to begin with."Ratchet chuckled."You may want to call him in here."

"Why,is something wrong?"Prowl asked.

"Just comm. him."Ratchet said,his good mood and patience growing thin.

Prowl nodded.

:Prowl to Jazz:

Jazz didn't even bother to answer acording to protocal.:Prowler! Where are you? What happened?:

:I am in the med-bay. Ratchet said he wants you here as well:

:I'm comin':Jazz said.

"Sorry,Prime, I just got a comm. from Prowler."Jazz said to the CO before him.

Optimus nodded. "I understand. Go. See your bonded."

Jazz started to go, but halted before the door. He looked at Optimus as if the words the Autobot leader had just spoken had sunken in.

"How long 'ave ya' known?"Jazz asked.

Optimus simply gave the first lietenant a smile. Jazz rolled his optics as he turned and headed to the med-bay. 'Headed' is an understatement. He ran to the med-bay, as fast as his pedes would take him. As he entered, he was shocked to see Prowl dry heaving into a garbage can, and it looked like he had been doing it for awile.

"What is goin' on?"Jazz asked.

"Hello,Jazz."Ratchet said. "Hang on a second."

Ratchet was rummaging through a drawer. He went over to the retching mech and injected him without warning. The heaving stopped almost instantly, but the nausea didn't.

"Thank you, I think."Prowl said hoarsly, rubbing the sore spot on his servo.

Jazz went over and sat down on the berth next to Prowl.

"What's goin' on,doc?"Jazz asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Well, since Prowl was confirmed that you two are bonded, I now know what seems to be bothering Prowl." Ratchet said.

"Cut to the chase."Prowl said, irritated.

Ratchet chuckled."Congratulations. You're sparked."

Jazz's face lit up."Sparked? Prowler?"

Prowl sat stunned. He looked like he was going to crash,but for once his logic processor prevented that. It was only logical that he would be sparked after spark merging with his bondmate. "I-I'm sparked?"

"Yep."Ratchet said."Which explains the purging."

"Mornin' sickness!"Jazz exclaimed.

"Yes. The purging should stop once you swich your energon from regular to medical grade,but the nausea will continue for a few weeks."Ratchet said.

"Great news."Prowl said,an almost sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Aren't ya' glad,Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"About the sparkling? Yes. About feeling sick? No."Prowl said.

Ratchet was still going on,even though the two bonded mechs didn't pay much attention to him. "Don't be surprised if you do purge a few more times. Don't worry about it though, unless it gets bad. Then you get your aft here to see me."

"Yes,Ratchet."Prowl said."Can I leave now? I have work to do."

"Yes,yes."Ratchet said absently, not paying attention to what Prowl was saying. "Here,Jazz."he said, handing two purple cubes to the first lietenant.

"Med grade for Prowler?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet gave a quickk nod."Make sure he only refuels on these the entire pregnancy. Anything else will bother the sparkling and make him sick."

"Gotcha."Jazz said."Let's go,Prowler!"

"Please, Jazz."Prowl pleaded."It's Prowl."


	3. Chapter 3 Telling

Chapter 3 Telling

The two mechs were walking side by side towards Prowl's office. Soon Prowl was in his seat, ready for a day's work. Jazz was about to leave when Prowl called out to him.

"Jazz?"

"What is it,Prowler?"Jazz asked.

Prowl vented and rubbed his helm. Jazz knew that they had to talk, so he closed the door and sat on the side of the desk. He pat Prowl's shoulder.

"Whats wrong, Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"I-...I'm worried."Prowl said.

" 'Bout what?"Jazz asked.

"Are we really ready to take care of a sparkling? In the middle of a war? Will it be safe?"Prowl asked,rambling off questions in a way Jazz had never heard. At least from this mech.

He hopped of of the desk and went behind the chair. He wrapped his servos around Prowl and his doorwings.

"Don't ya' worry 'bout a thing. We're more then ready. Heck, your the SIC and I'm a first lietenant! We keep the whole base in line, under Prime. I don't think a sparking will make as much trouble as the twins do."Jazz said.

"I suppose your right."Prowl said.

"I know I am."Jazz replied.

"But what about the war? If the Decepticons find out..."

"We'll just have ta' be extra careful."Jazz said, reasuringly."Don't worry."

Jazz started to leave again,

"Jazz, er...wait."Prowl said."There's one more thing...on my mind."

"What is that,Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"Prowl asked.

Jazz couldn't help but laugh."You leave that up ta' me. And don't worry, Prime knows about our bondin',and I'm oretty sure the rest of the base does too."

Jazz then left, leaving a surprised Prowl behind. He shook his helm and started to work. He knew that Jazz would find a way to tell.

"How am I gonna tell?"Jazz asked himself as he walked into the control room.

"Tell what,Jazz?"Optimus asked.

"Optimus, didn't see ya' there."Jazz said. "It ain't much."

"You have permission to tell, Jazz."Optimus said.

Jazz continued though, knowing how much Optimus hated secrets."Really, it a'int much at all."

"Jazz."Optimus said, slightly stern.

Jazz chuckled."All right. It's just with Prowl bein' sparked and all, I was just wonderin' how to-"

"Prowl, sparked?"Optimus asked. His face seemed to light up at this words. He took Jazz's hand and started to shake it."Congratulations. I am sure you two must be very happy."

"We are,sir."Jazz said."Prowler's kinda worried, but I told 'im not ta'."

Optimus nodded."There is nothing for either of you to worry about. The sparkling will be well protected, and has the best creators I can think of."

"Why, thank ya' ,sir!"Jazz said.

"I must leave."Optimus said."Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut. I will leave the announcement to you anr Prowl."

Jazz nodded as Optimus left. Jazz went abou doing his many tasks, all the while making plans on how to tell. He was going to do it simple, just as Prowl would want it. Maybe some High Grade afterwards, but not for Prowl. He never was one to drink much anyways. Jazz looked at his internal clock.

"Quittin' time. Better go drag Prowl away from that office o' his."Jazz chuckled to himself as he went to Prowl's office.

He was expecting to go in there and have to drag him out by his doorwings, but as he unlocked the door, he stopped. Prowl was still at his desk, but his body was slouched foward. His helm rested on his servos on the desk, and he was in a sound recharge. Jazz silently went over to his side.

"Prowler."Jazz said softly.

"Hmm?"Prowl muttered in recharge.

"Prowler, buddy, time ta' wake up."Jazz said,gently shaking him.

"What?"Prowl asked, jumping up."How could I have fallen asleep?"

"It's okay."Jazz said."Ya' needed some rest."

"But I slept in this morning! How could I have-"

"Easy, the sparkling's tuckerin' ya' out. Ya' systems needed rest, so ya' fell asleep."Jazz said.

"Thank you,Jazz."Prowl said,rather dryly."Have you told anyone yet?"

"Just OP."Jazz said.

Prowl nodded."So the whole base still needs to know."

Jazz nodded. Prowl reached out for a data-pad and a stylus that had rolled towards the end of the desk.

"Ah,ah,ah!"Jazz said."Yer shift is up."

"But-"

"No 'but's,Prowler."Jazz said.

Prowl vented. "Fine."he muttered.

"Let's go to the Rec. room."Jazz suggested."I got an idea on how to break the news to the base."

"All right."Prowl said.

The two headed towards the Rec. room. It was rather crowded, since most bots shifts were done. Jazz walked right to the middle of the room,dragging Prowl with him.

"Jazz, what are you doing?"Prowl asked.

"You'll see."Jazz said with a smirk."Can I get yer attention?"Jazz shouted.

The room fell unnaturally silent as all optics turned to Jazz and Prowl. Prowl shifted uneasily as they starred at them, but Jazz just smiled.

"I got an announcement."Jazz continued.

"Well?"a mech called out.

"Just for those of you who don't know, Prowl and me is bonded."Jazz said matter-of-factly.

"Is that it?"Bumblebee asked.

"Tell us something we don't already know."Brawn added.

A few other mechs jeered and teased a bit more, as this news was nothing new,

"You sure?"Jazz asked."Well all righty then. How about that Prowl's carryin'?"

The room fell silent. Bumblebee was the first to break the silence.

"Really?"he asked.

"No, he made it up."Prowl said."Of course it's true of else I wouldn't be standing here."

Suddenly the two mechs were flooded with congratulations, and someone started to hand out High Grade. In about two minutes, this had turned into a celebration. Prowl sat down on the couch as Jazz talked with some mechs. A small yellow figure appeared beside him.

"Prowl?"

"Yes,Bumblebee?"Prowl asked,turning to the youngling.

"Do...do you know anything yet?"Bumblebee asked hesitantly.

"Not yet."Prowl said.

Bumblebee nodded. He looked happy and excited, his whole frame practically beaming.

"All right."Bumblebee said.

"When I do find out what it is, you will be the first to know."Prowl said.

"Really?"Bumblebee asked.

"Of course, after myself,Ratchet and Jazz."Prowl said,patting the younglin's shoulder.

Prowl then stood up. He started to leave the room.

"Where ya' goin'?"Jazz asked as he saw his bondbate exiting the room.

"My quarters. It's getting late."Prowl said.

"All right."Jazz said.

Prowl then left and entered his room. Again he fell into his berth in exhaustion. He soon fell into recharge. A few earth hours later though,something woke him up. There was something getting into the berth.

"Who?"Prowl asked,half asleep.

"It's just me."Jazz said.

"What are you doing?"Prowl mumbled.

"Going to bed."Jazz said."We're bonded now. No need for two berthrooms."

Prowl nodded."All right."

"We can use my room for the sparkling."Jazz said,laying back.

Prowl sat up,"But, Jazz, your rooms so far away."

"So it'll stay in here 'till it's old enough to be in it's own room."Jazz said with a shrug.

Prowl nodded, He yawned as he laid back down. He felt Jazz's warmth,and soon fell into recharge again. Again he was woken up as a sharp, startled yelp filled the room.

"Jazz?"Prowl asked, startled.

"It's all right."Jazz said calmly,from somewhere in the darkness."Just go back ta' sleep."

Prowl was half asleep when Jazz told him that, but he fought to stay awake."Jazz? Wha...what's going on?"

"Nothin' ya' need worry 'bout."Jazz said,his voice getting farther away.

The door opened and three figures were outlined from the light in the hallway. Prowl could only see the silouettes as his optics tried to shutter themselves. The door closed again, and Prowl falt Jazz getting back into the berth.

"What happened?"Prowl asked tiredly.

"Nothin'. Tell ya' in the mornin'."Jazz said."Just go back ta' sleep."

Prowl was too tired to argue. He laid his helm on the servo that wraped around his upper helm. Jazz gently brushed his hand on Prowl's servo, until the mech was asleep. Jazz soon followed him into recharge.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning Sickness

Chapter 4 Morning Sickness

Prowl woke up the next morning, late again. He felt unusually warm,but comfortable. He then remebered that Jazz was there with him, and that the entire base knew of their bonding. Then he remembered that he was sparked, and then almost right on cue his tanks churrned. He moaned slightly as the nausea hit him, and hit him hard.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked, starting to sit up.

"Jazz."Prowl moaned."Don't...move."

"Sorry."Jazz said,laying still."Are ya' all right?"

Prowl didn't say anything as his tanks lurched. He gagged and put a hand over his mouth, venting deeply.

"It's all right."Jazz said soothingly.

He gently brushed Prowl's doorwings. The SIC lurched again,and sat up quickly. Jazz lept up as well,grabbing a new waste bin from the other side of the berthside table. Prowl was venting deeply again.

"No,not that."Prowl muttered."That's new."

Jazz gave Prowl a funny look before shaking his helm. He helped Prowl to his pedes and started to push him in the direction of his private wash racks.

Most mechs had a private wash rack. Jazz didn't know of a mech who didn't. They were for the bot when they were either sick, or just wanted to wash out of the public racks. The public racks were used after a battle or mission, and the bot was too dirty to walk through the halls and to their room.

"Here ya' go."Jazz said as he pushed open the door to Prowl's rack.

Prowl sat before the latrine, and lurched again. He retched,but nothing happened. He vented a few more time.

"I think it was just a false alarm."Prowl panted.

"I know what'll make ya' feel better."Jazz said.

He took Prowl's servo as the tactician started to stand up. He pulled him over to the shower and turned the water on. He made sure it was nice and steamy before he took Prowl in there, going in as well. Prowl sighed,relaxed.

"Feel's nice, don't it."Jazz said.

Prowl nodded as he sat down in the corner, just letting the water go over him. He closed his optics,listening to the pitter patter of the stream hitting the floor and his metal. After a few moments, he felt a hand on his doorwings. He opened his optics.

"Jazz,what are you doing?"Prowl asked.

"Cleanin' off yer doorwing."Jazz said.

Prowl cocked his head at on odd angle to look at the mech behind him. Jazz had a washrag in his hands,covered in cleaning fluid. It bubbled and foamed as Jazz rubbed it on the twitching doorwings.

"Stay still,Prowler!"Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Jazz,stop."Prowl laughed a bit."That tickles."

"Prowler, ticklish?"Jazz asked.

"Just stop."Prowl said,pushing the hand away."I'm late,again. Now you're late too."

Jazz shrugged."I'm sure Prime'll understannd."

"That's not the point."Prowl said."I was late yesterday, and then fell asleep in the middle of my work. I have more to do today now."

Jazz shrugged again. He turned off the water and grabbed some towels for them to dry off with.

"Are ya' feelin' any better?"Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded."Much, thank you."

"All right then."Jazz said."I guess I better go do my shifts now. Catch ya' later."

Prowl gave him a nod as the sabatour left the wracks. Prowl soon left to his office as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Optimus Prime was walking through the halls. It was late in the afternoon, and Prowl still hadn't shown up to his officer with those reports. Optimus wouldn't complian, he know Prowl must have a very good reason for not showing up. Prowl never just didn't show up, he would drag himself to the Prime's office if he had to, or he would send word to him that he wasn't coming.

Optimus stopped before the door. He knocked a few times, but there was no answer. He tried to open it, but it was locked. That proved that Prowl was inside his office. Optimus knocked a few more times, louder.

"Prowl, it's Optimus Prime."

A choking cough came from the other side of the door.

"Prime! Coming just hold on. Just-"Prowl's voice was cut off by more choking.

Optimus quickly typed in his override code to open the door. He was surprised to see his SIC in his chair, but his face was near the floor. He had just finished purging, again. He sat back up, and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Sir, I'm sorry about the reports."Prowl said in a slightly raspy voice."I had them finished but-"

"It's quite all right."Optimus said."I knew that you must have a good reason for not showing up."

"Not showing up?"Prowl asked. " thought I still had a few minutes."

"Actually it's been almost an hour since you were scheduled to show up."Optimus said.

"Primus."Prowl muttered.

He opened up a drawer and took out a few data-pads. He held them out to the CO.

"Better late then never."Prowl said, even though he had said before how much he hated the phrase.

Optimus nodded."Are you all right?"

"Fine."Prowl said."Why is it called 'morning sickness' if it happens all day?"

Optimus shook his helm. An amused smile flitted beneath his face mask. "I must leave. Feel better."

Prowl saluted from his seat, not bothering to get up. He muttered to himself as the door closed again. Late for everything, he was never late! He had to get back on track. Prowl vented as he started to feel nausous again and leaned over towards the bin.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You all right there,Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"I'm fine Jazz, just tired."Prowl answered.

The work day was done and Prowl and Jazz were heading up the hallway to their berthroom.

"I would think so."Jazz said."OP told me what happened to ya' earlir today."

Prowl grumbled under his breath.

"Don't get upset."Jazz said."OP was just woried about ya'."

Prowl nodded as he opened the door. "What is that?"

Jazz shrugged and shook his helm. On the berth a box sat. It was large, but big enough to be held in one hand. Jazz picked it up.

"There's a note here."Jazz said, detaching a small bot sized piece of paper. He read it outloud.

'Thought you might like these, Prowl. They'll help you to feel better.'

"Is that all it says?"Prowl asked.

"Yep."Jazz said as he laid the note on the bed and pened the box."Rust sticks!"

"Rust sticks?"Prowl asked."Now I know who these are from."

"Who?"Jazz asked.

Prowl didn't answer him as he was rereading the note.

"Prowler, who sent it?"Jazz asked.

"Optimus. It's his handwriting as well."Prowl said."He has a, as the humans would say, a sweet tooth."

"OP likes candy?"Jazz asked with a chuckle.

Prowl nodded."He probably made these himself."

Prowl took one out and started to suck on it. He was rather surprised when his nausea started to subside. He put a few in his subspace and put the rest in a drawer in the berthside table.

"Ready for bed?"Jazz asked, laying down.

"Yes."Prowl replied, laying down beside him.

He hadn't fallen asleep at his desk, so he felt especially drained today. He quickly fell into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5 Sparked Moments

Chapter 5 Sparked Moments

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who have rated, reviered, favorited, and followed this story. It is great fun to write! As my carier(mom) is currently sparked herself (sparkling number 5!), it is even easier to write then I first thought. This story was to be called 'Embarrasing Moments', but it just didn't seem to work out.

Prowl was walking through the halls. He was heading to the meeting room, having just received a comm. Optimus had called their weekly meeting, to discuss what had been going on around the ship. Prowl wasn't looking foward to it very much, still being slightly nausous all the time. The rust sticks were helping quite a bit though, and Prowl hadn't purged in weeks.

Prowl sat down at the table. Ratchet and Optimus were there as well. Bluestreak was there as well, though he wasn't there normally like Prowl, Ratchet and Prime were.

"All right."Optimus said, glancing at each of the three mechs."This meeting is called to order. Ratchet, I believe you have some reports."

"Yep."Ratchet said, subspacing a large stack of data-pads.

Prowl normally payed close attention during these meetings, but today was different. His tank felt strange, not sick, but odd. It was making it hard to focus. Prowl took a rust stick out of his subspace and started to suck on it, hoping to alleviate the pressure building up.

"Are there any supplies you will be needing a new suppy of?"Optimus asked.

"A few things, but not much. For starters we could really use a-"

A strange noise suddenly filled the room, cutting Ratchet off. Prowl's doorwings made a small twitch as the sound echoed off the orange, metal walls. Bluestreak broke out into a grin, and began to snicker.

"Really, Bluestreak?"Ratchet asked, raising an optic ridge."Are you so immature that you had to do that here?"

Bluestreak stopped snickering, but couldn't wipe the smile from his face."You think I did that? I've been known for letting one slip now and then, but that wasn't me!" The mech fell silent for a second, in thought. Suddenly he began to snort and giggle like a schoolgirl again."Ratchet! It was you!"

"It most certainly was not!"Ratchet huffed. He cast a sideways glance at the CO.

Optimus shook his helm, thankful that his facemask covered his amused smile."It wasn't me."

"So it wasn't Optimus, me, or Ratchet..."Bluetreak mused."It was Prowl!"

"W-what?"Prowl asked, shifting a bit.

"Don't deny it, you-"

"Don't say it."Prowl growled.

Bluestreak didn't have to be told twice. He burst out laughing, banging his fist on the table once or twice."Prowl fa-"

"Stop it!"Prowl hissed.

Ratchet bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Anyways, as I was saying, there are a few things we need in the med-bay."

Prowl leaned back in his seat, venting slightly. How could he have done that? In the middle of an important meeting!

"Meeting dissmissed."Optimus said.

Prowl stood up without hesitation and left the room as quickly as he could. Bluestreak followed him, still laughing now that he could freely without inturrupting the meeting. He slapped Prowl on the back.

"Wow."the non sparked mech giggled.

"Shut up."Prowl growled.

Bluestreak didn't. The next thing he knew, his back was to the wall, and he was finding it rather hard to intake.

"A word of this to anybot, anybody, and I will make you wish you were offline."the SIC growled with such anger that it startled the other mech.

Bluestreak nodded, all mirth gone. Prowl relased him, and Bluestreak took off down the hall. Prowl vented again as he went to the Rec. room for a cube. He still had to take medical grade energon, but he kept it in the Rec. room with the other cubes. He had been hungrier as of late, and used the rust sticks for snacks more then nausea subsiders.

"Hey there, Prowler."Jazz waived from the sofa.

"Hello, Jazz."Prowl returned, taking a cube from the table.

"How was the meetin'?"Jazz asked.

"Fine."Prowl said. Jazz nudged him as he sat down, wanting more imformaton."I'd rather not talk about it."

"Is som'tin' wrong?"Jazz asked.

"No."Prowl said, takking a large gulp from his cube.

Jazz nodded and took another sip from his own. He looked back at Prowl, and was surprised to see that the SIC had finished his own. Jazz held out his hand to take it from him.

"Want me ta' toss it?"Jazz asked.

"Please."Prowl answered, handing it to him. "Can you grab me another?"

Jazz looked at Prowl. Since when did this mech take seconds? Jazz simply nodded and disposed of the empty cube, replacing it with a full one. He returned to the couch and handed it to Prowl. The SIC eagerly took it and soon had it drained in record time.

"Hungry today, huh?"Jazz asked.

Prowl just rolled his optics a bit as he stood to dispose of the second empty cube. He looked at the table, eyeing a third. He decided against it though. He sat back down on the couch beside Jazz, who was talking to Hound. He started to listen to their conversation, but soon lost interest. Everything began to drone and blurr in a comforting, calming way. Sudden shaking jerked Prowl back to reality.

"What?"Prowl asked, startled.

"Cool it, Prowler."Jazz said gently."Ya' dozed off."

"Oh, sorry."Prowl said, surpressing a yawn.

Jazz stood up, and said good-bye to Hound. He took Prowl's servo to help him up.

"I am capable of rising."Prowl said.

"Ya' tired, mech."Jazz said.

"I'm always tired."Prowl said, rolling his optics a bit.

"Then get to bed earlier."Jazz said, nudging Prowl as they walked up the halls.

Prowl didn't say anything. He simply typed in the unlock code for their berthroom. He went into the berth, not even waiting for Jazz to enter. He flopped onto the berth with a tired sigh as Jazz closed and locked the door. He was soon snuggled up next to Prowl, who was nearly in recharge.

A strange noise made Jazz sit up. He started to laugh a bit.

"Prowler!"

"Shut up, Jazz."Prowl muttered.

"Did you jus-"

"Tell you to shut up? Yes."Prowl mumbled, half asleep.

Jazz chuckled as he laid back down. They both soon fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prowl jerked awake. It was very dark, which surprised him. Why had he woken up in the middle of the night. He was exhausted. Suddenly, his tank grinded loudly. Prowl was also hungry. He wanted to get up and get a cube of energon, but was too hungry and tired to get up. He tapped Jazz.

"Jazz."

The first lietenant mumbled in his recharge and flipped over on his side. Prowl slapped him on the servo.

"Jazz. Get up!"Prowl said, loudly.

"Prowler?"Jazz mumbled, opening his optics a slit."What's goin' on?"

"Jazz, I'm starving. Can you get me some energon? Please?"Prowl asked calmly.

"Really?"Jazz asked, still half asleep."Just suck on a rust stick an' go back ta' bed."

Prowl vented."I don't want a rust stick. I'm too hungry for that. Please, Jazz?"Prowl pleaded.

Jazz looked at Prowl, wide awake now. He had never heard the SIC plead or beg, ever. Especially in that semi-pitiful tone. The visored mech vented.

"Okay, okay. I'm goin'."Jazz mumbled, getting up and sliding off the berth.

"Thank you."Prowl said.

Jazz vented again as he opened the door and walked down the dimly lit hallway. He went into the darkened Red. room and felt around in the dark. He found the cube and scanned it. Finding it to be Prowl's grade, he took it and started up the halls again. A shuffling noise made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Who there?"Jazz called out.

"Jazz? What are you doing up?"a gruff voice asked from the dim hall.

"Oh, Hatchet! It's you."Jazz said. He vented."Prowler's hungry and woke me up."

Ratchet chuckled. He but his wrench back in subspace."Don't keep him waiting. I'm going back to bed."

"Night."Jazz called after the rad and white medic, who appeard dark red and light gray in the dimmly lit halls.

Jazz opened the berthroom door and entered, locking it behind him.

"Jazz?"

"It's me, Prowler." Jazz answered, climbing into the berth."Here's yer cube."

"Thank you."Prowl said, quickly taking it.

Jazz laid back down to go back into recharge. He listened to Prowl quickly swallowing the cube's liquid contents, sighing, and then setting the empty cube on the berthside table.

"Thank you, Jazz."Prowl said, laying back down.

"No prob. Night."Jazz said.

"Night, Jazz."Prowl mumbled, recharge quickly overcoming him.

Jazz chuckled to himself as he went back into recharge.

Author's Notes: Did all of you understand what Prowl did? I know, kinda random, kinda rude, but I was bored! And besides, pregnant human females can get gassy, so why not sparked Autobot mechs? Please review, tell me what you thought, how this story has made you feel, what you might want to see in this story, mistakes, anything! If you do leave a suggestion, please do not be upset if your idea is not used. I write fast, and post rather slow...


	6. Chapter 6 Finding OutAgain

Chapter 6 Finding Out, Again

The months seemed to fly by for Prowl. His morning sickness completely left, being replaced with an almost incurable hunger. He raised many an optic ridge as he guzzled down many cubes of energon, faster then a normal mech would finish one. He had gotten rather large in his midsection, as it bulged foward. Ratchet had said that today he would find out what the sparklings gender is.

"You ready?"Ratchet asked, pulling the moniter over to the medical berth.

"Of course."Prowl answered calmly.

"I sure am ready!"Jazz exclaimed.

"Okay."Ratchet said, sitting down on a stool.

He took a small device, which was connected to the moniter with a curly wire, and placed it on Prowl's bulging stomach plating. He moved it around a bit, until he got a clear picture on a small screen.

"Well?"Jazz asked.

"I want the both of you to guess the gender."Ratchet said, a mischivous glint in his optics.

"Guess? Seriously, Ratchet?"Prowl asked.

"Just guess."Ratchet snapped.

"A mech."Prowl guessed, letting his shoulder rise and fall.

"I say a femme."Jazz said, just so that they would have different answers.

"You forgot one."Ratchet said.

Prowl looked at Ratchet, very confused."There are only two genders, Ratchet. What are you trying to say?"

"Just tell us all ready, Hatchet!"Jazz exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement.

"It's a mech."Ratchet started.

"Looks like you was right, Prowler."Jazz said.

"A femme."Ratchet continued.

"Two?"Prowl asked, his optics widening.

"And a mech."Ratchet finished.

"Three? Three!"Jazz exclaimed.

Prowl sat, stunned. He was having triplets. Three sparklings. At once.

"Are you all right, Prowl?"Ratchet asked.

Prowl nodded absently."A-are you sure, Ratchet?"he asked,still in a daze.

"Yes, and snap out of it, mech!"Ratchet stated, slapping Prowl in the face plate.

Prowl quickly snapped out of his stupor."Um, thank you, Ratchet. I think."he said, rubbing his cheek.

"Get out."Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded. Jazz helped Prowl up, as he had been having some trouble getting up on his own lately. The two left the med-bay to go to the Rec. room. It was very slow, as Jazz had to stop every mech that passed by and tell them the news. The entire base knew of Prowl's triplets before they had even reached the Rec. room.

"Hey,Prowler."Jazz said, after both of them had finished a cube of energon.

"What is it, Jazz?"Prowl asked.

"How'd ya' like ta' go fer a drive? Jus' you an' me."Jazz asked."Before ya' get too big ta' transform."he added with a chuckle.

"I choose to ignore that last statement."Prowl said."And yes, a drive sounds nice."

"All righty then!"Jazz said, jumping up form his seat on the sofa.

He rushed to the door of the Rec. room, but stopped as he noticed he forgot something. He turned around and sheepishly walked back to the couch and helped Prowl, who was struggling to stand, up to his pedes.

"Sorry."Jazz laughed.

"No harm done."Prowl returned.

The two walked outside of the 'Arc' and transformed. Jazz looked tha same as all ways. Black, blue, and white, with numbers on his doors, and ver sleek and shiney. Prowl, on the other hand, looked rather different. His colors were the same as all ways,but his frame was very different. He was much bulkier then he usually was. It was evenly spread out though, making him looked like he was blown up with air. It took him a moment longer to transform, and was rather uncomfortable. Jazz noticed that, even though Prowl hadn't said a word.

"Don't worry, Prowler. We'll take it nice an' slow."Jazz said, starting to drive.

Prowl followed him, going at a slow, steady pace. They drove through the forest and past the town. They were reaching another forest, quite a few miles from the town and base. They were simply driving, enjoying each other's company, when a distant shadow hovered above them. It took Jazz only a moment to figure out what it was.

"'Cons!"Jazz exclaimed, transforming to robot mode.

"Correct, Autobot!"Skywarp's voice came down.

Prowl had managed to transform, though it took him a moment longer. He had his gun out, but Jazz lowered it.

"Prowl, get in the woods."Jazz said, complete seriousness taking over.

"But, Jazz."Prowl started."There's two Decepticons."

"I can handle both of 'em."Jazz said."Get in ta' forest."

Skywarp had landed, followed swiftly by Thundercracker. The two Decepticons were quickly making their way towards the two Autobots.

"Whoa."Thundercracker stated."Did Prowl gain some weight?"

That statement earned him a smack in the helm from the other Decepticon."No, you dummy, can't you see he's sparked?"

"Oh."Thundercracker returned, turning back to the Autobots."Let's get him."

"Yeah."Skywarp agreed.

They both began to shoot, their fire zeroed in on the Autobot SIC.

"Prowler, get in the woods! Now!"Jazz exclaimed, shoving Prowl towards the trees.

Prowl vented, but listened. He stumbled into the trees, and his.

"Where ya' send him too?"Thundercracker asked.

"Afraid that we'd hurt him?"Skywarp asked.

"I know ya' would."Jazz seemed to hiss.

He shot back at the Decepticons, hitting Skywarp's wing and taking a good chip out of it. The Decepticon cried out in pain and anger. Thundercracker became angry as well, and shot even more at Jazz.

"Jazz! Look out!"Prowl shouted from the trees.

It was too late though. A lightning fast photon charge rushed from the barrel of Thundercracker's weapon, and hit Jazz in his foot. Jazz cried out, stampling on his pedes, and fell back. Skywarp and Thundercracler began to shoot harder and faster at Jazz, who was trying to dodge the photon charges on his bad foot that was rapidly losing energon.

Suddenly, Thundercracker fell back, his chasis smoking. Another single photon charge rushed from the bushes, and hit Skywarp in his other wing.

"Let's get out of here."Skywarp said, transforming.

"Yeah, we got enough info for Megatron."Thundercracker agreed, staggering up and transforming as well.

Both Decepticons took off. Both flew in irregular patterns, due to their injuries. Both of Skywarp's wings were smoking, and Thundercrackers armour plating was smoking as well.

"Jazz!"Prowl shouted, rushing from the forest."Are you all right?"

"'M'fine, Prowler."Jazz said, plastering on a smile.

"Jazz, your foot's leaking."Prowl said.

Jazz shrugged, trying to stand up. He lost his ballance and pitched foward. Prowl managed to catch him.

"Stop it."Prowl ordered."Let me see it."

Jazz vented and sat back against a tree. Prowl looked at his injury.

"It's not that bad, but it does need medical attention, quickly."Prowl said."I can try to bandage it up a bit."

"All right. Whatever ya' want, Prowler."Jazz vented.

Prowl took some bandages out of his subspace, and knelt next to Jazz. It took a few moments for him to get his servos and hands next to the injury, but he succeded at last. His large stomach made it difficult, but soon he had the injured foot bandaged up. Prowl sat back to get up, but his optics widened.

"Prowler? What's wrong?"Jazz asked, worried.

"I don't know if I can get up!"Prowl exclaimed."Slaggin' stomach plating."he muttered under his breath.

Jazz was rather amuzed at the fact that Prowl was cussing over so simply, but understood why he was upset. Prowl but his hands on the tree he had been sitting on, and began to push himself up. He half climbed the tree just to get to his pedes. At last he succeded, after numerous tries and fails.

"Jazz, give me your hand."Prowl said.

Jazz did so, just to avoid arguing. Prowl helped pull him to his pedes.

"Thanks."Jazz said, staggering to take a step but nearly faceplanting in the road.

"Put your weight on me, Jazz."Prowl ordered.

"No."Jazz said firmly."I'm too heavy for ya'."

"Nonsense."Prowl said."You weigh less then I do now."

"No, I mean I could hurt ya' an' the sparklin's."Jazz said.

"It'll be fine,Jazz."Prowl said, putting Jazz's servo over his own shoulder.

Jazz vented, but humored Prowl slightly. He put a small amount of weight on the SIC. He was very slow in walking though, and limped badly.

"Jazz, I know for a fact that you are not putting your full weight on me."Prowl said.

"I know that too."Jazz managed to smirk, despite the pain.

Prowl vented."Hold on. Why didn't I think of this before? I'll comm. base."

Jazz nodded."You do that."

:Prowl to base. This is Prowl to base:

:Optimus here. What's the matter, Prowl?:

:Sir, Jazz and I were out for a drive when two Decepticons attacked:

"Primus."Optimus exclaimed, but not through the link. :Are the both of you all right?:

:I am fine, sir:Prowl said. :But Jazz has sustained an injury. It is not life threatening, but requires medical attention immediatly:

:All right: Optimus called back. :Don't worry, Ratchet is being sent your way:

:Thank you ,sir:

:Optimus out:

Prowl heard the click of the line being hung up."Ratchet's coming."

"I 'eard."Jazz said.

"Do you want to continue, or wait?"Prowl asked.

"We can wait."Jazz said, not wanting to strain Prowl and to get off his foot.

"All right."Prowl said, helping Jazz to sit.

Prowl sat down next to Jazz, rather heavily. The two didn't have long to wait before Ratchet was sighted coming up the road, very quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lord Megatron."Thundercracker's voice came from the halls.

"You summoned us?"Skywarp asked.

"Yes."Megatron answered, turning from his moniter."I hear that the both of you have information."

"Yes, my lord."Thundercracker said."Something very interesting has befallen the Autobot second in command."

"Oh?"Megatron asked, his interest roused."What has come to him?"

"He appears to be sparked."Thundercracker said.

"By the first lieutenant, no doubt."Skywarp added.

"How far along does he look?"Megatron asked.

"Probably somewhere in the middle."Thundercracker said.

"He's pretty big. Probably more then one."Skywarp mused.

Megatron gave them a nod."You both may leave. You have done well."

Both Decepticons bowed and left.

"Starscream!"Megatron shouted.

The said Seeker came in."Yes, my lord?"he asked in his screechy voice.

"Have you heard about the Autobot Prowl?"Megatron asked.

"About his being sparked? Who hasn't? News travels quickly amongst the ranks."Starscream answered.

"Gossip, not news."Megatron corrected. "I have deviced a plan for the second in command. I wish for you to carry out the first part."

"Of cource, Lord Megatron."Starscream said."When and what shall you have me do?"

"Nothing as of yet. I will tell you when it is time."Megatron said."Leave."

Starscream gave a bow and left as well, wondering what the Decepticon leader had in store for him, and Prowl.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"How's that feel?"Ratchet asked.

"Better."Jazz said, tryin out his newly fixed foot."Good as new!"

"Not quite."Ratchet said."You better stay off of it once you get back to base. Just for a few days."

"Whatever ya' say, Hatchet."Jazz returned.

"Don't call me that."Ratchet grumbled.

He transformed and started to head back to base. Jazz helped Prowl up from his seated position.

"Are you sure your all right?"Prowl asked."'M'fine, Prowler!"Jazz said. "I'm jus' glad your safe."

Prowl vented."We probably should head back to the 'Arc'."he said, tiredly.

"Probably."Jazz said.

They both just stood there for a moment, quietly. Both had been frightened that day, though neither would admit it. Prowl had been frightened about losing Jazz, and Jazz had been scared abou losing Prowl and the sparklings. The sun was begining to set behind the trees, and the sky was painted with brilliant hues. The blood red sky cast it's shades on the black and white mechs below, giving them a rusty red look. They both transformed and headed back to base, driving side by side.


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

Chapter 7 Capture

Prowl vented on the sofa in the Rec. room. It was the middle of the day, and he was bored. Being nine, almost ten months sparked was very uncomfortable. He was very large, and had been berthridden soon after the Decepticon scare. He stayed on either his own berth or the Rec. room sofa. He had been relieved of all duty, both acyive and light, around his seventh month.

Prowl vented, glancing around the empty Rec. room. It was almost quitting time for most mechs, and Jazz. A sudden blarring sunk his hopes of seeing his bondmate any time soon.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon attack! Alert!"Telatraan's voice called throughout the base.

Prowl could see mechs running from their work to the control room. A white and black mech stopped at the Rec. room's doorway.

"Prowler."he called out.

"Yes, Jazz, I know. Just go."Prowl said.

"Be back as soon as I can."Jazz called back, hurring to the control room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Decepticons attacking nearby power plant."Telatraan stated, showing a picture of the power plant, and a map on the quickest way to get there.

"All right. Autobots,-"Optimus started.

"Sir, permission ta' stay behind?"Jazz asked, saluting.

"Jazz, I understand your wish to stay behind, but we need your help."Optimus said.

"I know sir, but Hatchet said that-"

"Prowl is nearly due."Optimus finished, an amuzed smile under his facemask."But with Prowl out, you have to fill in for him. Ratchet will call if the sparklings are coming."

"Yes, sir."Jazz said, obviously dissapointed.

Optimus put a hand on the first lietenant's shoulder."Jazz, if we could spare you, I would let you stay behind."

"I know."Jazz said."No sense in stayin' 'er. Let's go!"

"Autobots, roll out!"Optimus called out, transforming into a semi.

Jazz, and quite a few others transformed and followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hurry up."Starscream said irritatedly.

"We can't do anything until the Autobots leave their base."Skywarp pointed out.

"Oh, shut up."Starscream returned.

The two Decepticons were hiding on an overlook, just above the volcano. They had been ordered by Megatron to wait for the Autobots to leave their base to go stop the Decepticon 'attack'.

"There."Starscream pointed out as a squadron of Autobots left the base.

"Lets go!"Skywarp said.

"I know. I'm the leader of this mission!"Starscream huffed.

Skywarp rolled his optics as he snuck into the entrance of the 'Arc' with Starscream.

"Funny how the alarms haven't gone off yet."Skywarp mused.

"Maybe because we severed their connection?"Starscream said in a voice making an annoyed statement then a question.

"Is that what we were doing?"Skywarp asked.

Starscream vented at the facepalm worthy idiocy he had to put up with. They went through the halls. They saw an opened door. Starscream motioned to his partner to remain silent as he snuck up to it. The Decepticon peered in to see the back and doorwings of Prowl on the sofa.

"We got him."Starscream whispered.

"Then get him all ready."Skywarp said, tapping his foot.

Starscream took out his gun and turned on his null ray. He carefully aimed, and shot.

"Bull's eye!"Starscream exclaimed as the sparked mech slumped.

"Let's get him."Skywarp said, following Starscream in.

Both flyers looked at the uncontious SIC. Starscream lifted Prowl from under his servos while Skywarp picked up Prowl by his pedes.

"He's heavy."Skywarp complained as they slowly made their ways through the halls.

"Well, what did you expect?"Starscream snapped back, panting a bit.

"Prowl! Drop him, right now!"a very shocked, and then angry voice shouted.

"Whatever you say."Skywarp said, immediatly letting go of Prowl's pedes as Starscream did the same.

"Prowl!"Ratchet exclaimed again as he fell to the floor, heavily, and with a loud, metalic thud.

"We don't have time for this."Starsream muttered, taking out his null ray again.

He quickly shot at the Autobot medic before he could pull a weapon on the flyers. He fell to the floor, a cube of medical grade falling from his hand and spilling on the floor. The two Seekers picked the heavier mech back up before carrying him outside. There they transformed and sent out two grappling hooks, wrapping them around Prowl. They took off, Prowl dangling beneath them as they flew.

OoOoOoOoOo

:You have the mech? Good. take him to headquarters, and we shall meet you there. Megatron out:

"Megatron, stop talking and fight!"Optimus called out. "You started it, you're going to finish it."

Megatron simply smirked at the red and blue Autobot."Decapticons, retreat!"he called out.

Every Decepticon stopped fighting and retreated, leaving all Autobots unscathed, and the factory intact.

"Fly away, ya' cowards!"Ironhide shouted out.

The Autobots cheered as the Decepticons retreated, becoming small black specks, and then dissapearing all together.

"Why don't you seem happy, Prihm?"Ironhide asked.

"Why would Megatron retreat if he had the upper hand? He was right above me, and could have struck me down."Optimus mused."I have a feeling that we have been tricked."

:Optimus! Quickly! You need to come back to base!:

:Ratchet, calm yourself. What's wrong?:

:Two Seekers infiltrated the base. They took Prowl!:

"Prowler?"Jazz asked, staggering back.

He had been standing next to Optimus, and overheard the comm. His processor whirrled with terrible images and thoughts of what the Decepticons could do to Prowl. How Prowl was practically defenceless due to being sparked. Everything began to spin and darken as he felt himself being pushed down.

:We'll be there soon, Ratcher. Optimus out:

"P-Prowler's...gone?"Jazz gasped, trying to keep from crashing.

"Jazz, we will do everything in our power to get him back."Optimus said gently, placing his hand reassuringly on Jazz's shoulder.

He had pushed Jazz into a sitting position as soon as the lietenant had spoken. He had started to teeter on his pedes, and his face was horrified.

"We must get back to base."Optimus said.

Jazz stood back up and quickly transformed. He took off ahead of the others, and the others quickly followed him. The 'Arc' wouldn't come into view fast enough for him. He transformed and started to run towards the control room, where Ratchet was trying to type on Telatraan.

"Where is he?"Jazz asked, launching himself at Ratchet.

"Jazz, I-I..."Ratchet stuttered and gasped.

"Tell me, mech!"Jazz shouted, shaking him roughly.

"J-Jazz!"Ratchet tried to speak.

Jazz paid no attention to how difficult the medic was finding it hard to talk, even though his hands were nowhere near his throught. Jazz continued to roughly shake and yell at him, all kinds of profanities flying from him. A strong hand pried him away from the medic.

"Jazz, control yourself."Optimus said, slightly sharp.

Jazz balled his fists, but said not a word as Optimus released his shoulder.

"Ratchet, you look terrible."Bumblebee said from behind Optimus.

Jazz turned and looked, and saw that, indeed, the medic had looked better. He had a large dent in the side of his helm, was battered, and looked like doing things had to be forced and strained.

"Starscream."Ratchet said."Used his...null ray."

"Ratchet, why don't you sit down?"Optimus asked, motioning the medic towards a chair in the corner of the room.

"But, P-Prowl..."Ratchet said.

"Just wait for the affect of the null ray to wear off."Optimus said, sitting the medic down.

Ratchet vented. Jazz felt bad for the rough way he had handled the medic. He left the room for a quick moment, and returned. He handed Ratchet a cube of energon, as a way to apologize. Ratchet took it to show that he wasn't angry at the black and white mech. Suddenly, Telatraan One's screen began to fizz out. A blurry image of a bulky mech started to form.

"Megatron."Optimus growled.

"Optimus Prime."Megatron returned, his image crystal clear now.

"What do you want, Meagtron? Why have you taken Prowl?"Optimus asked.

"All will be answered soon enough."Megatron said."I am sending you a warning."

"A warning? For what?"Optimus asked, leaning on the moniter, fists balled.

"Try to rescue your second in command, and he will not live to see another day. Nor will his offspring survive."Megatron said.

A small gasp escaped Jazz, and Ratchet patted him on the back.

"Allow me to finish."Megatron continued."I will be sending a second transmission. When? Only time will tell."Megatron answered the unasked but thought of question."When I do, you will have you SIC returned to you."

"Unscathed?"Optimus asked, as more of a demand.

"We shall see. All I promice, is that he will be alive, if you follow my rules."Megatron said."I will then tell you where to pick him up. Bring energon in exchange, and we shall leave without a fight."

"Is that all you ask? That we do not try a rescue, to wait for your transmission, and energon?"Optimus asked, his voice hardening.

"Yes."Megatron said simply."Do we have a deal, Optimus?"

"You have your deal."Optimus said, muttering slandering words beneath his breath.

"Good."Megatron smiled deviously.

Optimus quickly slammed his fist on a button, turning of Megatron's video chat. He sighed.

"P-Prime..."Jazz started."Are we really jus' gonna sit 'er?"

Optimus nodded."You heard him. If we try to rescue Prowl, they will kill him and your sparklings. I know that you do not want that."

Jazz hung his helm, thankful for his visor. He vented. His intakes hitched a few times, but nothing else. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. There was nothing else they could do. Wait and hope. That was all. Just wait for Megatron's second transmission, and hope for the best outcome.


	8. Chapter 8 Megatron's Order

Chapter 8 Megatron's Order

Prowl moaned slightly as he woke up. He slowly unshuttered his optics and tried to move. A rattle made him stop. He looked to see that while he was resting on the floor, his servos were chained above his helm. Hsi pedes were also chained, to the floor. His helm hurt, and he felt groggy.

"I see that you are awake, Autobot."Megatron said.

Prowl shied back a bit, his body tensing. He had one thing on his processor. Protect the sparklings, at all cost.

"No reason to fear. Yet."Megatron smirked, coming closer.

Prowl tried to shy away again, but his back was pressed against the cold, hard wall. His chains rattled and clanked as he moved. Megatron swooped down, grabbing him by his doorwing. Prowl gasped a bit as the grip tightened, the metal buckling.

"I see that you are a carrier."Megatron said.

"What was your first hint?"Prowl snapped back, trying to push away Megatron's hand, but to no avail.

Megatron leaned closer, so much so that Prowl could feel his warm outakes on his neck and audios."I shall make good use of that in the future. That is the reason, and the only reason, why you shall live."

Prowl's optics widened for a moment. This wasn't about energon, that was a bonus. Megatron wanted something that he shouldn't have, and the means of doing it.

"No."Prowl said.

"Oh, don't worry."Megatron said seductivly."I won't do anything yet. There's no point to."

"I'll never do it."Prowl said, again trying to get his doorwing free of the tight, painful grip.

"You will."Megatron said, releasing the wing at long last. His digits were perfectly imprinted in it."Or else."

"Or else, what?"Prowl snapped.

"Or else everything you care for, everything you love, will be taken."Megatron hissed. "Offlined."

Prowl knew what that meant. Everyone, Jazz, the sparklings, would be extinguished. Prowl couldn't let that happen, not if he could prevent it.

"When?"Prowl asked, hanging his helm.

"Soon,"Megatron answered."You will not be delivering these here though."Megatron motioned towards Prowl's large stomach plating."Too much mess. The Autobots will take you back, arrangements have been made."

"I know all about that."Prowl growled.

Megatron simply smirked."A word of this to anyone, and the same threat I previously mentioned will be carried out as well."

Prowl narrowed his optics. Megatron rose from his pedes and left. Prowl glarred at him as the Decepticon left. He slumped, chains rattling, as the door closed. He was begining to be in pain. He took deep vents to try and hold it off. It slowly ebbed away, and Prowl relaxed. Recharge began to take over him, and his helm fell foward.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Autobot:Still in recharge."Soundwave reported.

Megatron nodded."His time is nearing. Make sure that no one harms him, and alert me the second anything happens."

"Understood."Soundwave said, turning to go back and monitering the prisoned mech.

It had been hours since the Autobot's capture. Almost an entire night. Soundwave had sat on a chair, in front of the bars, watching him. His visor would never leave the sleeping tacticion, and Soundwave wouldn't move. If Prowl had been awake, he would have become extreemly nervous beneath the never ending glare that seemed to peer into his very spark.

Soundwave silently entered the brig and took his seat again. The sun was risen, and Prowl still had not waken up. A small movement alerted Soundwave that the Autobot was waking up. Prowl's optics slowly unshutterd, and began to try and focus. The first thing he saw was Soundwave, peering endlessly at him. Prowl started back for a moment, but stopped. He grabbed at his swollen midsection. He gclosed his optics, and took a sharp intake. He gasped a few times, before relaxing.

Soundwave continued to watch him, but made no movement. Prowl sat back, trying to ignore the peering optics behind that visor. He swore that they were burning a hole into him. Prowl was just about to yell at him to cut it out, when anothet pain hit him. Is increadibly sharp, much sharper then the other had been. He could not hold back a shout as it progressed, becoming worse and worse before ebbing away, leaving him breathless.

Soundwave rose and left.

"Lord Megatron." Soundwave said, nearing the mech.

"Yes, Soundwave?"

"Report: Autobot starting labour."Soundwave said.

"Good."Megatron said, as another pained shout reached his audios.

Soundwave bowed slightly.

"I shall return in a moment. Ready him for transport, and alert Astrotrain. I shall send the Autobots their transmission, and meet you."Megatron ordered.

Soundwave bowed again, and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You heard him, we have to get Prowl."Ratchet said.

A transmission had just come from Megatron, telling them to meet them at the edge of the woods.

Optimus nodded in agreement."Alert Jazz."

Ratchet nodded and left. Prowl had waited up all night for a transmission, and had been found asleep on Telatraan. Ratchet had woken him up and sent him to his berthroom. Optimus watched the medic leave.

"Ironhide, Bumblebee."Optimus called out.

Both bots entered the room.

"Yes, sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Go to the energon vault and get some cubes, pleae."Optimus said.

Both bots nodded and soon returned with large stacks of energon. Jazz, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Optimus transformed and drove towards the place Megatron had told them to go to.

"I see 'im!"Jazz exclaimed as they exited the woods and entered a rocky quary.

Prowl was laid on a large rock, boulder even. Skywarp, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Megatron stood on each side of the rock, to keep Prowl from trying to escape. Escape was the last thing on his processor though.

"Meagtron!"Optimus shouted as they neared and transformed to robot mode.

"Prime. Have you brought the energon?"Megatron asked, turning to face the Autobots.

Each bot, excluding Ratchet, held a large stack of glittering cubes in their servos. Thundercracker went before Bumblebee, Skywarp before Ironhide, and Meagtron before Optimus. Starscream stood before Prowl.

"Give me the cubes, Prime."Optimus ordered.

"Only if you vow to keep up your end of our bargian."Optimus said firmly.

Meagtron started to speak, when he was inturrupted by Prowl.

"No, Prime!"Prowl gasped.

"Well?"Optimus asked."Will you uphold your end of the bargain?"

"Very well."Megatron said.

"Autobots."Optimus said.

Each Autobot handed the Decepticon before them their cubes. Megatron releaved Optimus of his before rising in the air.

"I hope you choke on it."Optimus growled up.

"And I hope your second in command has many complications!"Megatron shot back."Decepticons, rise up! We have what we came for."

The others rose up. They transformed around the cubes, as Megatron had given his load to Starscream.

"Remember what we discussed."Megatron said in a lower tone to Prowl.

He then took off after his retreating followers. The dissapeared over the horizon.

"Prowler!"Jazz couldn't stay back any longer.

Prowl moaned a bit as his bondmate helped him up.

"Stop."he gasped, putting a hand on his stomach as he leaned foward off of the boulder.

Jazz steadied him. Prowl vented deeply a few times. Jazz then helped him to his pedes, putting Prowl's servo over his own shoulder to take his weight. Prowl let his helm lay on Jazz's shoulder.

"What is his status?"Optimus asked Ratchet, who had busily started to scan him.

"Close."Ratchet said. "Really close. We can try and make it to the road, but I doubt we'll make it."

Optimus nodded."We have to try."

Ratchet nodded as well, and told Jazz and Prowl that they would be going to the road. Optimus took the lead,with Ratchet by his were followed by Ironhide and Bumblebee, and lastly Prowl and Jazz.

"Easy now."Jazz said.

Prowl had been taking deep vents, barely speaking. He would stop from time to time, shutter his optic, and try not to scream from pain. He usually didn't succeed very yell, and would shout. Once the pain would subside, they would continue.

"Just hold out a little longer."Ratchet pleaded under his breath."Just to the road. Just to base."

"Ratchet!"Jazz's voice called out.

Ratchet and the others spun around to see Prowl half collapsed on the ground. Jazz was trying to support him as Prowl wrapped a hand around his stomach plating, crying out. Ratchet haped that it was just a contraction, but brown liquid going down Prowl's pedes crushed that hope.

"Scrap."Ratchet muttered.


	9. Chapter 9 Labour

Chapter 9 Labour

"Lay him down."Ratchet ordered.

Jazz did so, and Prowl started to pant. He grunted, and strained to keep from crieing out. The others gathered around as Ratchet knelt down by Prowl's pedes.

"Prowl, listen to me. You are in active labour, okay?"Ratchet said calmly.

Prowl gasped in pain and nodded. A razor sharp pain hit him, and he shouted and arched his back.

"Prowl, you can't do that."Ratchet said."Next time you fell the pain, you have to push."

"S-sorry."Prowl gasped.

Ratchet turned to Ironhide and Optimus."I need the two of you to hold up Prowl's pedes."

Optimus nodded, bur Ironhode got defiant.

"Why do ah gotta do it? Why can't Jazz do it? It's his bondmate."Ironhide huffed.

"Because Prowl needs Jazz next to him."Ratchet said quickly.

Ironhide looked at Jazz, who wasn't looking at him. He had Prowl's hand in his own, and was quietly whispering comforting words. Prowl looked scared, frightened, petrified, things no mech had ever seen Prowl look. Ironhide didn't have the spark to separate them.

"Then what about Bumblebee?"Ironhide asked.

"M-me?"Bumblebee asked, taking a step back, and optics widening."I-I can try, but...I d-don't do well thing these kinds of...things."

Ironhide didn't have the spark to make the youngling do it either.

Oh all right."Ironhide drawled."Ah'll help."

Ratchet rolled his optics as Ironhide took his place. Bumblebee went and sat under a tree. He was thankful that he wasn't the one with Prowl. He had no intrest in learning where sparklings came from, not yet anyways. And he'd rather be told then showed.

"All right,Prowl."Ratchet said."Get ready."

Prowl started to nod, but stopped as a searing, stabbing pain piereced his midsection. He cried out, pushing as Ratchet had told him. He fall back panting as the pain began to dissapear, but his relief was short lived. Another pain shot through him as he curled up, shouting.

"Ah see a helm!"Ironhide said, not at all grossed out.

He didn't care for medical stuff, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested in these natural things. He just didn't want to help, and would rather just be a spectator. He would much rather be helping then in Prowl's place though.

"Once more."Ratchet ordered to Prowl.

Prowl was panting from the pain and exhaustion that was setting in. He could feel his stomach plating contracting again, and pain coming right along with it. As he screamed and pushed, all sorts of profanities launched from him at his bondmate.

"Jazz! You slagg-ah! I hate you!"Prowl said in between shouts of pain."I am never having AH! your sparklings again! You can have 'em next time!"

"I don't think it works that way, Prowler."Jazz said with a smirk."Am I know that ya' don't mean what ya' say."

"I mean evey fraggin' word!"Prowl shouted."Ah!"he gasped.

He sunk back, the pain leaving him quickly. A feeling of relief washed over him as he heard small cries of a newborn small was being placed on his chest, and the crying stopped. He looked down to see bright, baby blue optics looking back at him. It had doorwings on it's back, and lay on it's stomach on his chest. It had to be the smallest bot Prowl or Jazz had ever seen.

"It's a femme."Ratchet said.

"She's beautiful."Jazz said, getting close to her and Prowl.

Prowl didn't say anything as he raised a hand and placed it over the small femme. His hand nearly covered the femme, that's how small she was. She made a soft click noise as she listened to the familiar tune of her carrier's sparkbeat.

"She looks like Jazz."Bumblebee said, who had dared himself to come over since the screaming and name calling had stopped.

"But she has doorwings like Prohl."Ironhide said.

"What is her designation?"Optimus asked.

Jazz looked at Prowl, who was still looking at the small being on his chasis.

"I don't know."Jazz said."We never talked 'bout it."

"Listen to her."Prowl said to Jazz.

Jazz listened. The femme was clicking softly to the rhythm of Prowl's spark. She blinked a few times curiously, her whole body simply radiating with happiness at the simple sound.

"Sound's like she's singin'."Jazz snapped his digits a few times."Quite a lil symphony she got goin' on."

"That's it."Prowl said.

"What?"Jazz asked, stopping his snapping.

"Symphony. Her designation."Prowl said.

Jazz looked at the little femme, who lifted her helm to look at her sire. She clicked and whirred softly a bit. Jazz smiled.

"It fits 'er."Jazz said.

Ratchet, meanwhile, had been silent. He had been quietly thinking about what he was going to have to do with the sparklings as they came. They couldn't just stay in the forest for the rest of the day, and possibly the night. They needed to be checked thoughly, and fed. A soft crying made him turn his attention back to the new parents and sparkling.

"Shhh."Prowl said softly, his hand still cupping the sparkling as he lay on his back."It's okay."

The sparkling would not be comforted as she continued to cry. They weren't audio splitting wails, but sparkbreaking sniffles and sobs. No matter what Prowl said or did, she would not quiet down. Ratchet took her from Prowl and put a digit into her mouth. He sucked contentedly for a few seconds before crying again.

"What's up, lil femme?"Jazz asked gently, taking her in his servos.

"She's hungry."Ratchet said."She needs to get to will take her to base."

"Me?"Bumblebee asked.

"Yes."Ratchet said."Just drive careful, and she'll be fine."

"Aren't the rest of you coming?"Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet shook his helm. He was scanning Prowl as he spoke."The second one's on it's way. He'll be here before you get to base, probably."

Bumblebee nodded."Okay."

"I'll just call ahead and let First Aid know what's going on."Ratchet said, all ready comming said mech.

Bumblebee watched and waited as Jazz rocked the femme in his servos. She had a drowsy look in her optics, and quickly gave in to recharge.

"Okay, Bumblebee."Ratchet started.

"Shh!"Jazz said, still cradling the femme.

"You can transform now."Ratchet said in a quieter tone.

Bumblebee did as he was told, and soon felt the small, warm frame being placed in his seat. He wrapped his seat belt around it so that she wouldn't slip about, and slowly started to rive out of the forest and back to the road. He heard Prowl shout in pain again.

"Is it comin' all ready?"Ironhide asked.

Ratchet scanned Prowl yet again before shaking his helm. "Not yet."

"Then why did that hurt?"Prowl asked, trying to remain calm.

"Just does."Ratchet said."This could take awhile, mechs."he announced.

Ironhide vented as he sat down against the base of a tree. Optimus and Ratchet followed his example. Jazz was about to sit down next to Prowl, when the latter spoke to the former.

"Jazz?"

"Yes, Prowler?"

"Help me sit up, please."Prowl said, trying to push his swollen self up to a sitting position.

"I don' know, Prowler."Jazz said hesitently.

"It's all right."Ratchet called over."He can sit up if he want, walk around even."

Jazz nodded as he helped his bonded to a sitting position. Prowl vented as he leaned up against the base of the tree he had been under.

"Ya' look tired."Jazz said.

"No, really?"Prowl asked irritatedly."Sorry."

Jazz shrugged. He chuckled a bit as he sat down next to Prowl. Prowl just vented a bit as he let his helm rest on Jazz's shoulder. He felt hot, and started to pant a bit.

OoOoOoOoOo

"She's so cute!"Wheeljack said.

"What was her assigned designation again?"Perceptor asked.

"Prowl and Jazz said her name's Symphony."Bumblebee answered.

"Bumblebee, go into that closet and get the silver can you find in there? The one with the pink strip."First Aid said, cradling the sparkling in his servos.

She had awoken half way to base and had started crying, nearly sending Bumblebee into a panic attack. He had but on some soothing music though, and she almost instantly had calmed down. As soon as he reached the base, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and First Aid had been at the entrance waiting for him. First Aid for his medical skills, Perceptor for his scientific know-how, and Wheeljack simply because he had heard about the sparkling.

Bumblebee returned from the closet with the can. Perceptor took it from him and pourded it into a small cube, and put the cube on a warmer. Soon small bubbles began to form and rise to the surface of the cube as it started to simmer. Perceptor took it and tested it on his wrist wires before handing it to First Aid. Not a word had been spoken, and the room continued to remain silent as it was offered to the small femme.

Symphony squirmed in First Aid's servos as the cube was pressed to her lips. She turned her helm away and started to cry again.

"What hapened?"Bumblebee asked."Why won't she take it?"

"Let me see her."Wheeljack said.

"What do you know about sparklings?"Perceptor asked.

"Just let me see her."Wheeljack pressed.

First Aid vented as he handed the small femme to Wheeljack, and the cube of low-grade. Wheeljack took it and looked own at the little femme, his optics shining and his earwings flashing. The femme didn't stop crying, but looked at him curiously.

"Come on now, let's calm down."Wheeljack said."You're hungry, aren't you?"

Wheeljack continued to talk to the sparkling soothingly until her cried had been turned into sniffles, and soon even that stooped. Wheeljack offered her the cube, and she immediatly latched on, sucking in it's warm, pink contents.

"Easy now."Wheeljack said.

"How did you do that?"First Aid asked.

Wheeljack just shrugged."You all were too quiet for her."he chuckled."Too quiet for me even. She didn't like it."

Symphony's optics started to close as she continued to drink down the cube. After a few moments she pushed it away, and snuggled into Wheeljack's warm metal plating. She whirred softly as she fell into recharge.

OoOoOoOoOo

Prowl was screaming again, laying flat on his back. Ironhide and Optimus were holding up his pedes again, and Jazz was by his side. Ratchet knelt before Prowl's extended legs, helping the sparkling.

"That's it."Ratchet said."He's out."

Prowl sunk back, his entire frame going limp. Ratchet put the small sparkling on Prowl's chest again. This mech had quite a voice on him, screaming to his sparks content. He quieted down when he heard Prowl's sparkbeat.

"He looks just like you, Prowl." Jazz observed.

"Except he's missing my doorwings and has it replaced with your visor."Prowl said.

This mech was a good deal larger then the femme had been.

"I don't know what his designation should be."Prowl said."I'll let you choose, Jazz."

Jazz nodded and looked at the small visored mech. "Ya' named the femme after somet'in' I like, so he should be called somet'in' you like."Jazz decided.

"Like what? Paperwork?"Ratchet asked with a snork.

"Or maybe Workaholic."Ironhide added with a chuckle.

"How 'bout Data?"Jazz asked.

"Data."Prowl repeated."That'll work. Data."he called out gently

The mech's head perked up and looked at Prowl and Jazz.

"Looks like 'e likes it too."Jazz said, patting the small back.

Data squirmed about and began to cry, a loud, sqreaming, wailing cry. Optimus and Ironhide flinched slightly at the high levels the small mech was reaching. Jazz took him from Prowl's chasis and tried to shush him, but it didn't work.

"Ironhide, your taking him back to base."Ratchet said.

"All right."Ironhide said, transforming.

"Be careful, please."Prowl said.

"And why woudn't ah be?"Ironhide asked as Ratchet placed Data in his seat.

Ironhide too placed a seat belt around the crying mech as he went to the road. The sun was begining to set, and the small mech quieted as the last streams of daylight shone through Ironhide's window.


	10. Chapter 10 Wait

Chapter 10 Wait

First Aid had readly taken Data and fed him. This mech liked the silence mor ethen his sister had, and soon fell into recharge after slugging down a cube of low-grade. He had been placed next to Symphony in a sparkling incubator, and slept next to her.

"They are kinda cute."Ironhide admitted as he started to leave the med-bay.

He went into the Rec. room where Bumblebee already was. He grabbed a cube of energon and flopped onto the sofa next to the yellow youngling. After taking a few sips of energon, he took Bumblebee by the shoulder and gave him a playful shake.

"Wonder what you was thinkin'."Ironhide started."When Prowl started screamin'."

"What do you mean?"Bumblebee asked.

"You looked mighty scared."Ironhide chuckled.

"I was not. J-just didn't want to get involved."Bumblebee defended himself."I-It wasn't my place."

"What are you two talking about?"a red mech asked.

"Prowl screaming? At who?"a yellow mech asked.

"Ah', not sure I should tell ya'."Ironhide teased the twins.

"Please tell us!"Sideswipe said.

"Well maybe we just don't care what you have to say."Sunstreaker said.

"Fine, ah'll tell ya'."Ironhide said."Prowl had two of 'is spahklin's."

"Really?"Sideswipe asked.

Even Sunstreaker seemed excited."Wait, only two?'he asked.

"Yep. The third ain't 'er yet."Ironhide said.

"He went into labour as soon as we started to go to the road, after the Decepticons let him go." Bumblebee said.

The twins nodded.

"Where is Prowl, anyways?"Sunstreaker asked.

"In the woods, by the quary."Bumblebee said.

"He had them there?"Sideswipe asked.

Ironhide nodded."Yep, and out yeller bot 'er turned mighty green!"

"I did not."Bumblebee muttered.

Ironhide gave him a playful shake again.

"Hey, Sunshine! We gotta go tell everyone!"Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, and don't call me Sunshine."Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Whatever, Sunny."Sideswipe said, going after his brother.

Ironhide streached back and yawned."Ah'm gonna bed. It's late. Night, Bee."

"Good noght."Bumblebee returned, getting up as well."I sure hope Prowl's okay."

"'E'll be fine."Ironhide reassured him.

He then went into his berthroom for the night. Bumblebee soon went into his own.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Prowl moaned again, rolling onto his side. He was exhausted, in pain, uncomfortable, and stuck out in the forest. It had been hours since Data's berth, and still Number Three wasn't here yet.

"Is it suppose ta' take this long, Hatchet?"Jazz asked, worridly.

Ratchet nodded."Sometimes these things take time. There's nothing wrong with him, so I say we just wait it out."

"You seem to believe that this will take a much longer time then it all ready has been."Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded."I'd even go as far to say that we'll probably be here all night."

Prowl qroaned when he heard that, earning a chuckly from Ratchet.

"You could let him ride in my trailer."Optimus offered."He might be more comfortable back at base."

Ratchet shook his helm."If there's no change by morning, then we can use your trailer. This can and will get messy, and if he starts to go while he's in your trailer..."

"I understand."Optimus said.

"It's getting late."Ratchet said tiredly. He checked his chronometer."No, it is late. I'm going to get some recharge while I can."

With that, the medic walked a few paces off, and settled himself beneath a tree. He quickly fell into a light recharge. Optimus soon joined him, although he was under another tree, in recharge. Prowl moaned again as he shifted on his side. His hand went to his back as he started to awkwardly rub it. Jazz sank down next to him, and started to rub his back struts for him. Prowl let out a comforted moan.

"That okay?"Jazz asked.

"Yeah."Prowl said, shifting into Jazz's hands."That feels nice."

"Good."Jazz said, continueing to rub.

Prowl closed his optics as Jazz continued to make soothing motions on his back struts. He vented.

"Jazz."

"What's wrong, Prowler? Want me to move?"Jazz asked.

"No, Jazz, I need to apologize."Prowl said, strugling to sit up.

Jazz helped him up the rest of the way. Prowl leaned against the trunk of the thick tree behind him.

"What for?"Jazz asked."Yer doin' great, Hatchet says."

"When I was having Symphony. I really didn't mean what I said."Prowl said, hanging his helm.

"I know ya' didn't mean 'em."Jazz smirked.

"But at the time I said I did."Prowl said.

"Did ya' mean it?"Jazz asked.

"No. Not at all."Prowl said.

Jazz chuckled a bit, and put a servo around Prowl's shoulder in an awkward embrace. Prowl put a hand on Jazz's for a moment before shifting uncomfortably again.

"Are ya' all right, Prowler?"Jazz asked as his bondmate started to try and stand.

"Yeah."Prowl said."I just need to walk."

"Walk?"Jazz asked, helping him up.

"Yeah."Prowl said."I've been sitting too long."

Jazz nodded as Prowl started to walk around. His steps were small and slow, as his stomach was still abnormaly large. Jazz went with him, simply talking to him. There was no subject in mind, other then the two sparklings that were waiting for them back at base.

"I'm sure they'll be all right."Jazz said.

Prowl nodded. He looked at Jazz, and noticed how worried he looked. He also looked exhausted.

"Jazz, you look tired."Prowl said.

Jazz just shrugged. "Not as tired as you are."

"I'm keeping you up."Prowl said.

"Nah."Jazz said, brushing away Prowl's hand that had been placed on his shoulder."This 'er is special. Who needs recharge?"

"You do."Prowl said."At least just sit down."

"Aren't I suppose ta' tell you that?"Jazz asked with a smirk.

Prowl simply began to apply pressure to Jazz's shoulder to make him sit down. Prowl then lowered himself to the ground beside his bondmate. Jazz dimmed his visor and leaned against the tree, and Prowl laid his helm on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz was glad when he heard Prowl's steady intakes tell him that the sparked mech had fellen into recharge. Jazz soon fell asleep as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prowl felt a tingling sensation creep through his limbs. He tried to brush it away like a human would a pesky fly. He curled in Jazz more in stasis as the tingling stopped. He started to unshutter his optics when it started up again. He was looking into Ratchet's darkened face. Everything was dark, as Prowl's internal chronometer told him it was just after midnight. He had only slept for an hour or two.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."Ratchet said."Just scanning."

Prowl nodded."It's quite all right, Ra-AH!"Prowl gasped, clutching his midsection.

Something felt almost wrong with that contraction. It had hurt much worse then the others had, and threatened to knock Prowl uncontious. He couldn't intake, and crunched his optics closed.

"Prowl, just breathe."Ratchet said calmly, kneeling next to him."Breathe."

Prowl suddenly gasped in, but the pain wouldn't leave. It progressed further, causing him to shout. Jazz jerked awake.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked."Is it time?"

Prowl didn't answer except for more shouts almost loud enough to be called screams. Optimus had joined the small group now as well.

"Prowl, I want you to intake deeply."Ratchet said.

Prowl tried to follow Ratchet's simple command, but could only manage sharp gasps. He grasped his stomach plating harder as his frame began to tremble. The pain started to ebb away, but didn't completely leave. He moaned audibly.

"It's all right, Prowler."Jazz said gently.

"Lay him down."Ratchet said."On his back struts."

Ratchet and Jazz helped Prowl to the ground completely.

"Do you need my assistance?"Optimus asked.

"Not yet."Ratchet said."Just trying to make him more comfortable."

Optimus nodded in understanding. Prowl moaned again, holding onto Jazz's hand.

"You mean 'es not goin'?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet shook his helm. He knew that something might be wrong, but his scanners wern't picking anything up yet. As long as Prowl's sparkrate didn't drop, or that of the sparkling's, they should be fine.

Prowl was exceedingly hot, as well as in pain and very uncomfortable. He was panting heavily, and couldn't seem to catch his breath. He was trembling a bit, but didn't complain other then the occasion small moan that escaped him. He kept one hand on his stomach plating, almost protectivly.

"You're gonna be jus' fine, Prowler."Jazz said gently."Don't worry."

Prowl just nodded for a moment before gasping in pain, closing his optics tight. Jazz tightened his grip on his hand for a moment. Prowl vented as the pain subsided. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11 Lucky

Chapter 11 Lucky

Prowl lay on the ground as the first streams of daylight shone through the branches and leaves of the trees. He was still shaking a bit, and had been in alot of pain during the night. Nobot had gotten any more recharge that night. Prowl was ready to enter emergency stasis from exhaution. He had just had a terrible contraction that made him want to purge. He was ready to cry, but wouldn't admit to that.

"Make it stop."he mumbled, putting a hand over his optics to keep the light out. He had a massive helmache.

"There's nothing I can do."Ratchet said. "You don't require the sparkling to be removed manually."

Prowl vented in exhasperation. He kept his hand over his optics still, and tried not to move much.

"Ratchet, you said that if there was no change in him by morning, that you would require the use of my trailer."Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded."It might be best. Just drive slow and easy."

Optimus chuckled."When have I started to drive like Wildrider?"

Ratchet rolled his optics."Just transform."

Optimus nodded and did so. His trailer attached to him perfectly as he waited for Ratchet and Prowl.

"Prowl, you have to get up."Ratchet said, nudging the miserable SIC.

"Don't wanna."Prowl mumbled, sounding like Jazz on a bad day.

Jazz smirked."Prowler, we are gonna take ya' back ta' base."

Prowl sighed."All right."

The medic and the first lieutenant helped Prowl to his pedes. Jazz supported him as Prowl's pedes wobbled and threatened to give out from under him.

"In ya' go."Jazz said.

Prowl carefully lay back down, this time in Optimus' dark trailer. It was rather cozy as Optimus closed it up.

"Just give a shout if anything happens."Optimus said."Even if it's as simple as I'm driving too fast."

"Oh, he'll shout all right."Ratchet snickered as he transformed.

"Yes, sir."Prowl mumbled.

"No need to call me 'sir'."Optimus said.

Prowl didn't respond as he listened to Jazz transform.

"All right."Optimus said."I'm going to drive now."

"All right."Prowl murmured.

Prowl felt as Optimus started to drive foward. The gentle swaying of the trailer seemed to almost rock Prowl. It made him even more tired, which he didn't even know was possible.

"Er, sir?"Prowl mumbled.

"No need for titles."Optimus said."What's wrong?"

"Nothing."Prowl said."Just...don't know if I... can stay... awake."

"That's all right."Optimus returned.

As if on cue, Prowl's optics forced themselves to shutter. He was soon in a light recharge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hmm."Ratchet mused as the 'Arc' came into view.

"What's ta' matter, doc?"Jazz asked.

"Nothing."Ratchet said."Just didn't think we'd make it to base is all."

A gasp came from the back of the trailer. No noise had come from there in awhile, as Prowl had fallen into recharge. A grunt followed the gasp, and then heavy breathing.

"Prowl, are you all right?"Optimus asked, slowing down.

"I-I..."Prowl gasped again.

"Prowl, what's wrong?"Ratchet demanded.

"I-I don't know."Prowl said quickly.

"Optimus, stop."Ratchet said.

Optimus was all ready pulling onto the side of the road. Him hearing his SIC admit that something was wrong had sent warning bells to his CPU. Warning bells rung in all their processors at that answer as Optimus lowered the back of his trailer. Optimus transformed, leaving the trailer in place as he quickly walked to the back of had Prowl on the ground all ready, and Jazz was right next to his side.

Prowl didn't look well at all. He was trembling and panting, and looked petrified.

"It's all right, Prowler."Jazz comforted.

"I-I don't know."Prowl gasped out, curling into a ball on his side as a contraction hit him.

"Prowl, on your back. Now."Ratchet ordered, usuing that all too familiar tone. That tone that let everyone know that something was wrong.

"What's going on?"Optimus asked.

Ratchet shook his helm."I don't know. Both of their sparkrates are dropping. This sparkling needs to come out. Now."

Optimus nodded. Ratchet put a hand on Prowl's stomach plating.

"W-what are you doing?"Prowl panted.

"This will hurt."Ratchet said."Alot."

"So why ya' doin' it?"Jazz asked.

"I'm going to induce contractions."Ratchet explained.

Prowl nodded."Do what you h-have to."

"Get ready, and push when I tell you to."Ratchet ordered.

Prowl nodded again. Ratchet positioned his hand so that it was right on top of the largest area, the very top. His hand became very warm as electrical pulses travel through his hand and into Prowl. He didn't hold back his scream as the contranctions came one on top of the other in unbelievable pain.

"Prowl, push!"Ratchet shouted.

Prowl curled up and heard Ratchet start to count. He knew that he could lay back at ten, but couldn't hold out any longer, and lay back at four.

"Prowl, that wasn't nearly long enough."Ratchet said, gently though.

"S-sorry."Prowl panted.

"Ready? Again."Ratchet said, sending electrical pulses through his hand.

Prowl shouted again as Ratchet gave the order to push. The counting started, and Prowl groaned and screamed as he tried to stay until the count of ten. He made it, and fell back against Jazz.

"Please."Prowl moaned."No more."

"Prowl, you're almost there. Just one more time, and he should be here."Ratchet said, patting Prowl on his pede."It'll all be over then."

Prowl nodded."A-all right."

"And...go."Ratchet said, sending electrical pulses for what he hoped would be the last time.

Prowl was in such unspeakable pain that he couldn't scream at all.

"Prowl, push! Now!"Ratchet shouted.

Prowl made no motion to move as he breathlessly gasped.

"Prowl!"Ratchet shouted, but again the mech lay still."Jazz, pussh him up."

Jazz nodded."Come on, Prowler."he said as he pushed Prowl foward.

"Harder, Jazz!"Ratchet yelled.

"I don't wanna hurt 'im."Jazz said, lookinh in Prowl's fear and pain filled optics.

"Believe me, he'll be in more pain if you don't."Ratchet shot.

Jazz pushed against Prowl's back harder.

"Stop!"Ratchet shouted.

Prowl gasped.

"He's out."Optimus said, as Ratchet had gone silent, moving quickly.

Prowl relaxed a moment, but tensed up the moment he realized something was wrong. There was no crying. Ratchet's back was turned to the parents, and Optimus. He had slapped the sparkling on it's back, and aft, but still no cry came from his mouth.

"Jazz."Prowl gasped, turning his helm away. He had seen the sparkling's graying face for a spit second.

"It's all right, Prowler."Jazz said in a voice that showed that he didn't believe it himself.

Prowl burried his face in Jazz's hands, as their hands were intertwined together. A soft crying noice came from Prowl, but nothing more. Optimus hung his helm as Ratchet franticlly tried to make the sparkling breathe, move, cry , anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet knew that something was wrong with the sparkling the second he had seen it's helm. It was a sickly gray color, a sign that it was offline or offlining. He had ordered to Prowl to push, but the mech didn't move. That sparkling had to come out instantly, but Prowl physically could not move. He told Jazz to move Prowl, and thankfully it had worked. Ratchet had snacthed the sparkling up, and started to try and make it wake up.

"Come on."he whispered.

He slapped the sparkling's back, none too gently. It didn't work. He slapped it's bottom, but that didn't either. He tried to clear any blockage from it's throat, but that did nothing either. The optics flickered open for a second, a dim light flicked on. It looked at Ratchet's face a second before falling completely limp in his hands. It shuttered it's optics again, the light going off.

"No! Come on."Ratchet exclaimed.

He flipped the sparkling over completely, holding it by it's pedes. Prowl cried out in shock as he saw the gray frame entirely. Jazz pulled Prowl closer to him as Prowl burried his face in Jazz's chasis, his own frame shaking from the quiet sobs that escaped him. Even Optimus hung his helm at the fate that was sure to be the sparklings. A short life. Never even designated.

"Not on my watch."Ratchet growled, slapping the upside down sparkling on the back struts again.

A choke came from the sparkling, then a strangled cough. Weak cries came from it as Ratchet flipped it back over. Prowl looked up, a few tear stains on his white face. Optimus raised his helm, and Jazz sighed a breath of relief.

"Is he-"Prowl started.

"He should be fine."Ratchet confirmed."You gave us quite a scare, young one."

Ratchet laid the sparkling on top of his carrier. It lifted it's helm to look into it's carrier's optics, and listened to the steady rythm of Prowl's sparkbeat.

"That is one lucky mech."Ratchet said.

Jazz nodded as Prowl lipped the word 'lucky' a few times.

"He is lucky."Prowl said at last.

"Ya mean, as a designation?"Jazz asked.

"Why not?"Prowl asked."It suits him."

Jazz looked at the small sparkling. He looked like like neither one of his creators. He was a solid color, like Ironhide, except he was a soft, clover green. Like a newly sprouted clover on a warm spring day.

"He is Lucky."Jazz agreed.

"Let's get Lucky here back to base."Ratchet said, transforming."I'll carry him, just to moniter him on the way."

Jazz agreed and placed the sparkling in Ratchet.

"Climb aboard, Prowl."Optimus said, transforming and attaching his trailer.

"I can drive."Prowl contradicted, staggering to his pedes.

He nearly lost his footing, and Jazz had to steady him.

"Prowl, stop being a stubborn aft and get in the trailer."Ratchet said in a tone that told the SIC that he was very serious.

"All right."Prowl said, waiving Ratchet down.

He got into the trailer with little assistance from his bonded, and decided to sit instead of lay. He was still very tired, beyond tired, but he could wait until they got back to base.


	12. Chapter 12 Finished?

Chapter 12 Finsihed?

Prowl lay in a med-bay berth. Jazz sat in a chair next to him, and each held the sparklings. Prowl had Symphony and Data, and Jazz held Lucky.

"They are adorable!"Sideswipe squealed like a femme, earning him a smack from his twin.

Bumblebee stood next to Jazz, peering gently at the small, green, mech in his servos.

"This is the mech that gave you all that trouble?"Bumblebee asked."He looks to innocent."

"Looks can be deceiving."Prowl said, trying to feed both Data and Symphony at the same time.

Jazz had an easy time giving Lucky his liw grade. The mech seemed very laid back and easy going. He slowly drank his cube, a dreamy look in his half closed optics.

"Can...can I hold one?"Bumblebee asked.

"Didn't you bring one here?"Prowl asked.

"Yes, but that's different."Bumblebee said.

"How's so?"Jazz asked, smirking.

"I-...uh, it just is."Bumblebee said.

"Just teasin' ya'."Jazz said, handing Lucky to Bumblebee, and the cube.

He took Data from Prowl, and started to feed the other mech his cube. Prowl could now focus on Symphony, but his processor wasn't on the sparkling.

_"Or else everything you care for, everything you love, will be taken. Offlined."_

Megatron's words and order still went around Prowl's CPU. His new family wasn't safe until he gave Megatron what he wanted. He looked sadly at the femme in his servos, quietly drinking her energon. Prowl couldn't bear to think about what Megatron would and could do to them.

"I'll never let that happen."Prowl whispered.

"Prowler? Ya' okay? Ya' been kinda quiet."Jazz said, holding Data in one servo so he could rest his free hand on Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl shot up."I'm fine. Just...tired."

Jazz nodded.

"We can leave."Bumblebee said, earning groans from the group of Autobots that had gathered in the med-bay.

Suddenly, a deep voice startled everyone.

"Me want to see what Prowl and Jazz have!"

"No, come one, Grimlock. Be reasonable."Wheeljack's frantic voice floated in."Prowl's tired. You don't want to bother him, do you?"

"Hmm. No. Me ,Grimlock, no want bother Prowl. Me, Grimlock, want see sparklings."

Wheeljack sighed.

"Me, Swoop, also want see."Swoop added.

"Me, Sludge, not care."

"Thank you."Wheeljack said."See, Sludge doesn't want to bother them."

"But me, Sludge, do want to see sparklings."

Wheeljack groaned as the Dinobots pushed by him."Come on, guys. Please?"

"It's all right."Prowl called out."They can see, if they are careful."

"Are you sure?"Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded."The sooner they see, the sooner they'll leave."

Grimlock practically bounced, as much as a megaton metal dinosaur can, to Prowl's berthside. He peered down at Symphony, who in turn, turned and looked at him. Grimlock leaned down, so his snout almost touched the small femme. She reached out and took it in both of her hands. It didn't hurt, but it did surprise the Dinobot.

"Can me, Grimlock, hold tiny femme?"Grimlock asked, transforming to robot mode.

Prowl looked hesitantly at Grimlock for a moment."If you promice to be very careful."

"Me, Grimlock, promice."

"All right."Prowl said, handing Grimlock Symphony.

Grimlock gently held the sparkling in his servos, peering down with curious optics. Symphony looked back at him, showing no fear. She clicked and whirred as Grimlock stayed surprisingly still.

"Me, Swoop, next."Swoop said, transforming into robot mode.

Slag and Sludge followed Swoop's example and also transformed into robot modes.

"Sludge hold tiny Autobot?"

"No!"Grimlock growled.

"Who?"Swoop asked."Grimlock get hold sparkling. Me, Swoop, want chance too!"

"No! Just Grimlock hold sparkling."Grimlock said."Others too stupid and clutzy."

"Sludge no care what you,Grimlock, say. Me hold sparkling."Sludge huffed, coming foward to try and take Symphony.

Grimlock wisely handed Symphomy back to Prowl. He then transformed back into a T. Rex, and turned to Sludge.

"You,Sludge, no hold sparkling! You get out of here!"Grimlock growled protectivly. "Sparklings no get hurt."

The other DInobots transformed back to their dinosaur modes, and followed Grimlock out of the med-bay. They grumbled and complained loudly, but listened to their leader. They nearly bowled Ratchet over as they left.

"What is going on here?"Ratchet shouted."I leave med-bay for five minutes to grab a cube of energon before I go into stasis lock, and everybody thinks they can just waltz in here and do what they want! What the slag are the DInobots doing in here?"

"They just wnted ta' see."Jazz said.

Ratchet grumbled under his breath. He then shouted."Everybot out before I hurt each and every one of you! My patients need rest!"

The large group of Autobots all quickly started to leave the med-bay as wrenches started to fly. Yelps of pain and surprise left a few mechs in their hasty exit.

"I'll be in my office."Ratchet aid calmly, as if nothing had ever happened.

Jazz chuckled."Get used to it, lil ones."he said."Ya' jus' entered one big, crazy family."

Prowl simply looked at each sparkling. He stroked Symphony's doorwings, cradled Data, and pat Lucky's pede. For that one momemt, everthing was just as it was meant to be.

The End

Author's notes. Thank you all that have favorited, reviewed, and followed this. I know updates stopped around the middle, and then magically finished, and I apologize fore the wait. There will be a sequel, but not until I finish some other of my stories. It shouldn't take too long though! Again, thank you all!


End file.
